Te conoci
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia llego a la secundaria Fairy Tail. Donde conoció una gran "familia de hadas" y a la persona con la cual pasara el resto de sus vidas. Pasaron por diferentes obstaculos pero eso no impidió su felicidad. Ultimo cap!
1. Chapter 1

**Ho-Hola soy Roci-chan y estas leyendo esto con la vos de German ._. Ok no xD Hola minna! Primero que nada ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ^w^ (?. Bueno este es mi primer fic, y como soy fanática del Nalu dije "debería intentar adecuar mi historia a un fic nalu" y aquí esta :D (? No se si les agradara, aun no se si será one-shot o tendrá otro capi mas eso dependerá de ustedes ;) Sin mas que decir a leer!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera el Nalu hubiera existido desde el primer capitulo xD al igual que el Jerza, el Gale y el Gruvia (?) Pertenece a nuestro querido Hiro Mashima-sama quien creo este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia. La historia es completamente mía, salida de mi "inocente", loca y retorcida cabecita :3 (?

* * *

Narración

_Flashback_

**Diálogos y POV's**

* * *

_**Te conocí**_

**Lucy POV**

Sola… Si, sola; así es como me sentía. Sin mi familia con quien compartir, sin amigos en quien confiar… Soledad, ese sentimiento llenaba mi corazón, haciéndolo cada vez más pequeño y marchitándolo a la vez…

Pero todo eso cambio _aquel día_. _Ese día_, ese primer día de clases en la secundaria Fairy Tail, aquella secundaria en la cual mi vida y mi corazón dieron un giro de 180º ante tú presencia. Tu amistosa y maravillosa presencia. Eras el chico más popular de la secundaria mientras que yo solo era _la chica nueva. _Sin embargo, tú me recibiste de la mejor forma como parte de esa enorme familia, _la familia de las hadas_; como la llame yo.

Quiero volver a vivir aquellos días de la secundaria, aquellos que pase junto a ti, Gray, Erza, Levy-chan y los demás, por que sinceramente fueron los mas bellos y significativos para mi. A pesar de que la muerte de mis padres fue mucho antes de ingresar a Fairy Tail; el simple recuerdo de ellos me hacia sentir triste, tu fuiste mi único apoyo, la única persona que me presto su hombro para poder llorar y la única que con una sola sonrisa avivaba mi corazón una y otra y otra vez.

Ese simple y normal día como cualquier otro cambio mi razón de vivir y de sonreír. También recuerdo _ese día,_ en el que mi corazón se volvió a encoger y sin querer o pensarlo; lastime el tuyo y te aseguro que no fue mi intención pero tuve que hacerlo. _Aquel día_ volvió ese sentimiento que alguna vez creí que no volvería a inundar mi corazón. Todo por culpa de _ella. _

* * *

_**-Flashback- General POV**_

_Era un día común y corriente en una ciudad del Reino de Fiore llamada Magnolia, un camión de mudanzas descargaba las últimas pertenencias de una joven muchacha con su pequeña mascota que se había mudado para comenzar una nueva vida en aquel lugar._

_**Lucy POV **_

_Al fin había llegado a mi nuevo hogar. Luego de descargar me puse a ordenar mis pertenencias en mi nueva casa, la cual tenia un porche con piso de madera y un columpio, unos grandes y hermosos rosales; como los que sabia tener mi Madre en el jardín delantero y un césped hermoso y verde en perfecto estado. La casa consistía en 2 plantas, techo con tejas y piso de madera. En la planta inferior se encontraba la sala de estar, la cocina y una pequeña biblioteca, mientras que en la planta superior había 2 habitaciones; las cuales eran bastante espaciosas y cada una tenia un balcón por el cual se podía observar la calle; una seria mía y la otra seria para huéspedes, y un baño. Tenía un jardín trasero el cual poseía el espacio necesario para que Plue pudiera correr libremente._

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, era una adolecente común y corriente. Soy rubia y tengo un cuerpo muy desarrollado, mis ojos son de color chocolate. Soy idéntica a mi madre, tanto en mi apariencia física como en mi amor por la lectura. Mis únicos amigos fueron, son y serán Gray, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Tú, Plue y los libros. No tenia amigos que sean de confianza, solo se acercaban a mi por interés.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

_**-Hime, es hora de despertar-**__ un joven de cabello rosa y ojos azules; vestida de sirvienta intentaba despertarme._

_**-…5 minutos más mamá…-**__ contesté aun dormida._

_**-Hime debe levantarse o sino llegara tarde a la escuela; y es su primer día de clases-**_

_**-¡¿QUEE?!, Virgo porque no me lo dijiste antes?!-**__ Grite exaltada mientras salía de mi cómoda cama. Maldije en mis pensamientos a mi cama, era demasiado suave y eso seria un problema para levantarme en las mañanas, suerte que Virgo vino conmigo, mi mas fiel sirvienta aunque es un poco rara y masoquista._

_**-Aquí tiene su uniforme Hime, ¿Es hora del castigo?-**__ pregunto extendiéndome las prendas. Me resbalo una gota de sudor por la sien ante su pregunta, ¡se los dije es masoquista!_

_-__**Cl-claro que no, puedes retirarte-**_

_Me vestí velozmente y baje las escaleras corriendo; tropezando un poco en el camino. En la cocina estaba el desayuno que me había preparado Virgo, pero por la falta de tiempo solo pude agarrar una tostada con mantequilla y beber un poco de jugo._

_Me despedí y salí a paso veloz con una sola dirección, la que seria a partir de hoy mi nueva escuela, la secundaria Fairy Tail._

_Era un día tranquilo, hacia un poco de calor, la frisa refrescante del viento movía mis rubios cabellos. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros._

_Al entrar en el edificio me dirigí a buscar mis nuevos horarios de clase. Todos los alumnos me miraban de forma extraña, pero era entendible, ella era ''la chica nueva" después de todo. Algunos me observaban; otros me ignoraban, pero ninguno se acercó a hablar conmigo para indicarme donde quedaba mi salón. Eso me deprimió un poco, pensé que seria diferente no como a la escuela a la que anteriormente asistía, una escuela con alumnos superficiales._

_Iba metida en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del salón de clases que me correspondía; que no me fije por donde iba y choque con alguien cayendo sentada en el suelo. _Ese alguien que después se convertiría en alguien muy especial para mí.

_**-Dolió… Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba-**__ me disculpe apenada._

_**-No te preocupes –**__ dijo el joven con el cual había chocado mientras me extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Yo solo acepte su mano tímidamente._

_**-Soy Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto-**__ se presento mostrándome una gran sonrisa dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes lo cual hizo que mi rostro tomara un color carmesí. __**– ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto antes-**_

_-__**Lucy Heartfilia, si soy nueva, ayer me mude a esta cuidad-**__ respondí aun sonrojada y devolviéndole una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa. Era guapo. _

_**-¿Hacia que salón te dirigías?-**__ pregunto curioso el pelirosa_

_**-Debería ir al salón 4A… pero no se cual es o donde queda-**__ respondí _

_**-¡Es el mismo al que voy yo!-**__ me dijo mostrando otra sonrisa que me sonrojo de nuevo. __**–Ven, sígueme-.**_

Natsu Dragneel; apodado Salamander, uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria. Guapo, un gran atleta, dueño de un rosado y rebelde cabello, de unos ojos color jade y de una bufanda blanca; obsequio de su padre. Un joven de gran corazón y fiel hacia sus amigos. Era amigo de Erza Scarlet, la presidenta estudiantil y era el mejor amigo/enemigo de Gray Fullbuster. Sus enemigos siempre son y serán los que quieran dañar a Fairy Tail.

Fuimos caminando juntos hasta el salón. Las miradas amenazantes de tus fans hacia mí por caminar junto a _Su Natsu_ me ponían un poco nerviosa. A pesar de que era una chica un poco tímida hablaba contigo ya que fuiste la primera persona con la que hablé desde que llegue a Magnolia.

* * *

_Al llegar al salón, la presidenta nos estaba esperando en la puerta con la mirada seria. _A mi parecer, Erza es una chica hermosa.

Erza Scarlet, también conocida como Titania por su carácter era la presidenta estudiantil. Tiene el pelo de color escarlata, usaba gafas y una chaqueta roja sobre el uniforme de la escuela.

_**-¿Llegan un poco tarde no lo creen?-**__ Pregunto de forma irónica._

_**-Hola para ti también, bestia-**__ dijo lo ultimo en un susurro_

_**-¿¡Que dijiste?!-**__ Le grito la escarlata antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza_

_**-¡Eso dolió!-**__ reclamo el pelirosado mientras se sobaba la herida._

_**-Eso no importa, entra al salón, tú debes ser Lucy, la chica nueva-**__ me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa._

_**-Ah?.. A-ah si-**__ dije devolviéndole el gesto_

_**-Sígueme te presentare a tus compañeros-**__me dijo entrando por la misma puerta por la cual entro el pelirosado._

_Titania se aclaró la garganta pero nadie le presto atención. __**–¡ESCUCHENME IDIOTAS!-**__ grito eufórica sacándome una gota de sudor__**.-¡ESTOY INTENTADO PRESENTARLE A SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA Y USTEDES NO ME ESCUCHAN!**_

_Entre en el salón tímidamente y con un sonrojo poco visible a simple vista por la atención que me ponían los alumnos._

_**-M-mi nombre es L-Lucy Heartfilia, e-espero que nos llevemos bi-bien-**__ dije._

_**-Muy bien, yo regresare a lo mio, y Cana dame esa botella de cerveza-**__ le dijo a una castaña_

_**-NUNCA-**__ respondió intentando huir pero lo fue imposible porque Erza mostro una sonrisa maligna y un aura oscura a su alrededor. A Cana no le quedo otra opción mas que entregar su preciada botella, prefería comprar más cuando saliera de clases a morir en manos del monstruo conocido como Erza._

_**-Lucy puedes sentarte junto a Dragneel-**__ me dijo el profesor de historia. El Dragneel sonrió al saber que me sentaría a su lado. Yo me puse feliz porque estaria junto a alguien que conocía; aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. _

_**-Muy bien bestias, saquen sus libros de historia-**__ordeno a lo que todos obedecieron, pero yo aun no tenía en mi poder los libros de la escuela._

_-__**Oye, ¿no tienes el libro?-**__ Solo me limite a negar con la cabeza__**. –Entonces acércate y usemos el mio-**__ me sonrió Salamander. Yo me sonroje y acerque mi mesa a la suya._

_Llego el primer receso de clases. Natsu se había ofrecido a mostrarme la secundaria así conocía donde quedaba cada salón, la biblioteca o la cafetería y yo acepte gustosa. Durante la clase nos hicimos amigos ya que hablábamos de todo menos de historia._

_Las miradas amenazantes de las admiradora de Natsu me ponían muy incomoda._

_**-No les prestes atención-**__ me dijo con su típica sonrisa para calmarme un poco, lo cual funciono. _

_Con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos haciendo amigos, siempre estábamos juntos, entrabamos y salíamos de clase juntos. Dábamos paseos, a veces a solas; otras con Gray y Erza. _

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Eras y sigues siendo un chico de gran corazón, no eras superficial; no dejabas que la "fama" se te subiera a la cabeza por ser uno de los jóvenes mas populares de la escuela.

A partir de ese día nos fuimos conociendo hasta entablar una amistad. Con el paso del tiempo ese lazo; esa amistad se fue reforzando hasta el punto de desarrollar sentimientos hacia el otro más allá de la amistad. En mi interior floreció un sentimiento que conocía por los libros; más nunca lo había experimentado, amor hacia una persona del sexo opuesto. No era el mismo que le había tenido a mis padres, era diferente, cuando estaba cerca de ti sentía mariposas en el estomago y siempre la sangre "mágicamente" llegaba hasta mis mejillas y allí se acumulaban formando un sonrojo.

Era muy feliz estando a tu lado, siempre te apoyaba en todo y siempre estaba presente cuando me necesitabas. Incluso luego de presenciar una escena que hizo doler a mi corazón…

_**-Flashback- Lucy POV**_

_Habíamos quedado con Natsu en encontrarnos en el centro comercial para hacer unas compras navideñas._

_**-¿Donde estará Natsu?-**__ llevaba 1 hora buscándolo y aun no lo podía encontrar__**-¡Oh ahí esta!-**__ dije y corrí a su encuentro._

_**-¡Hola Lucy!-**__ me saludo moviendo su mano_

_**-¿A dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote una hora-**__ le dije y comenzó a reírse._

_-__**Lo mismo te digo a ti, llevo buscándote por 30 minutos-**__ Los dos comenzamos a caminar mientras reíamos y hablábamos._

_Íbamos caminando por el centro comercial viendo todos los bellos adornos de navidad. Cada uno había comprado 3 regalos, uno para Erza, otro para Gray y el tercer regalo; en mi caso era para Natsu, pero el de él era para alguien que yo desconocía. _

_Pequeños arbolitos de navidad, estrellas fugases miniatura, santas luminosos y personas disfrazadas del mismo, gente usando gorros navideños, etc. Todas esas cosas y mas se podían apreciar en el gran edifico._

_**-Espero que la fiesta de navidad de la academia no se descontrole como las anteriores-**__reí nerviosa al recordar la celebración anterior. Fairy Tail se caracteriza por la escuela de mejores y desastrosas fiestas. _

_La academia organizaba una fiesta navideña para los alumnos, pero éstos debían ornamentar el edifico y encargarse de todo. Luego disfrutarían de dicha celebración; pero antes debían prepararla. Natsu y Gray empezaban siempre algún conflicto al cual se le unían los demás estudiantes. Siempre volaban mesas y sillas o se emborrachaban, pero casi nunca había heridos, casi. Solo uno que otro que podía experimentar la sensación de volar por haberse metido entre el conflicto. Yo conocía un poco esa sensación solo que no logre aterrizar ya que Natsu me salvo aquella vez. _

_**-Eso es lo que las hace divertidas, jajaja**__- rio Natsu al recordar la ultima fiesta._

_De pronto sentí que alguien gritaba su nombre, al voltearnos vimos a una albina de corto cabello y ojos azules que corría hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de alegría. Mire a Natsu y vi que estaba como una estatua. Al llegar donde nosotros la albina salto a abrazar a mi estatua-amigo. Yo me sorprendí un poco y me puse celosa de que "otra" abrazara a mi mejor amigo-amado._

_**-¡NATSU! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!-**__ Grito la joven de cabello corto._

_**-L-Lisanna…-**__ dijo aun congelado en su lugar siendo abrazado por la desconocida joven.__**- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-**_

_**-Volví tontito, volví para estar contigo. ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?-**__ dijo mirándolo a la cara haciendo un puchero. La sangre me hervía de la rabia y los celos. Si las miradas matasen, la chica albina llamada Lisanna estaría en su tumba. ¿Qué me sucede?, yo nunca fui celosa ni egoísta, Natsu solo es mi mejor amigo, ni que fuera su madre o su novia… solo soy… su mejor amiga…_

_Lisanna se giro para observarme y con cara de pocos amigos me pregunto __**-¿y tu quien eres?-**__me fulminaba con la mirada._

_**-S-Soy Lucy, la mejor amiga de Natsu-**__ dije con una sonrisa forzada; ya que no quería sonreír y menos a ella, estaba confundida._

_**-¿Mejor amiga? Ha! Tu no quien para otorgarte sola ese titulo-**__ Dijo. Una gran vena comenzó a palpitar en mi frente. ¡¿Quien se creía ella para decir eso?! Yo SOY la mejor amiga de Natsu, no necesito de su bendición ni consentimiento para serlo._

_**-Lisanna, Lucy ES mi mejor amiga-**__me defendió Natsu lo cual calmo un poco mi ira.-__**vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas al otro lado de Fiore?-**__cuestionó_

_**-Emm… Natsu ¿quien es ella?-**__pregunte muy confundida_

Que triste me puse cuando me di cuenta de la triste y cruel realidad, pero lo que destrozo mi frágil corazón fueron las siguientes palabras.

_**-Soy su novia-**__ dijo la albina con una sonrisa orgullosa y burlesca._

_En ese instante me petrifique… ¿Seria verdad? Mire Natsu y el me dio la respuesta que mas temía._

_**-Es verdad… Lisanna es mi novia, ella se fue de intercambio a una secundaria al otro lado del reino-**__ me dijo un poco… ¿triste? No pude descifrar su mirada ya que __estaba desilusionada y desecha…_

_¡¿Como podía ser cierto?! Mi mejor amigo no me contó nunca que tenia novia… yo estaba desilusionada por ello, pero más que todo porque mi corazón se había marchitado; de nuevo…_

_**-Vamos a comprar regalos, Natsu!-**__ grito emocionada la chica de cabello corto mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Salamander de mi lado. Yo mantenía mi mirada oculta bajo mi flequillo._

_**-Lucy, lo siento... nos vemos en la fiesta-**__ me dijo un poco triste por abandonarme; supongo. Yo solo me limite a asentir mientras daba la vuelta y me dirigía a casa. En el camino una traicionera lagrima se escapo de mi ojo si mi permiso._

* * *

_En la fiesta_

_**-Hola, Lu-chan. Te ves hermosa-**__ dijo Levy-chan mientras le devolvía la sonrisa_

_**-Tu también Levy-chan-**__ ella se sonrojo por el comentario_

_Habían pasado dos días desde el "amistoso encuentro". Eso dos días pase sola en mi casa encerrada, no quería ver a nadie y estaba en un debate mental entre ir a la fiesta o no ir…_

_De pronto todos comenzaron a festejar la llegada de alguien. Mire hacia la puerta del salón que había construido la secundaria para las "celebraciones". Vi lo que menos quería ver. Levy-chan se dio cuenta de eso y me llevo a otro lado del salón._

_Todos estaban felices por el regreso de Lisanna Strauss, la hermana menor de Mira-san y de Elfman. Mientras que lo mio no era alegría, ni siquiera era un buen sentimiento. Eran celos, desilusión, enojo y tristeza…_

_Levy-chan estaba con cara de preocupación-__**Lu-chan ¿que sucede?-.**_

_Pero yo solo conteste con otra pregunta que era a la que mas temía su respuesta__**-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que él tenía novia? no me importaba quien me lo dijera, solo que alguien me lo contaran… nadie me lo dijo y ahora mi corazón duele-**__ No recibí un respuesta. Levy-chan me observo con culpa. Ella se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes que yo._

_Durante toda la celebración navideña estuve con Erza, Jellal, Gray, juvia, Levy-chan y gajeel. A pesar de que estaba con mis amigos me sentía sola, abandonada. Mientras Natsu estaba con Lisanna, Mira-san, Elfman y los otros. Yo solo podía observar como se besaban a veces sintiendo algo en mi pecho destrozarse. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban tú me dabas una pequeña sonrisa pero yo ni eso podía hacer, me sentía tan triste…_

_Días después de la celebración, ella asistió a nuestra escuela las pocas semanas de clases que quedaban. Sin embargo los días que yo me acercaba a ti o tu a mi, ella intervenía y te alejó de mi, poco a poco te fui perdiendo, mi querido Natsu…_

* * *

La albina que vino a arruinar mi vida apuñalo mis sentimientos sin piedad con una navaja imaginaria. Trate de recuperarte día a día pero ella se encargo de alejarte de mi más y más.

Llegue a mi limite, ya no podía seguir intentando recuperar algo que nunca me perteneció, tu corazón. Ya que ella, Lisanna Strauss; ocupaba el puesto que yo deseaba, ser tu novia. Su frio corazón se encargo de alejarnos mutuamente.

Yo sufría pero tu no, pensaste que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que yo entendía que ella era tu novia y que había vuelto, pero lamentablemente no, no entendía y tampoco me molestaba en hacerlo; ya que mi pequeño corazón; por su culpa se iba sumergiendo en un mar negro sin fondo ni orillas para volver a tierra firme y estar junto a ti. Tu la escuchaste a ella en vez de a mi.

Para no sufrir más, opte por la mejor opción que creí para mí.

* * *

_Con el paso del tiempo fuimos alejándonos, cada vez que Natsu se acercaba a mi ella aparecía y se lo llevaba._

_Dos días antes de que terminen las clases fui a la oficina del director Makarov y le dije la noticia de que ya no volvería a Fairy Tail._

_**-¿Estas segura de tu decisión hija mía?-**__ pregunto con semblante serio intentando ocultar su tristeza por mi partida, aunque su intento fue en vano._

_**-Si Director, al llegar a esta secundaria me sentí muy feliz de tener amigos, de poder volver a tener la familia que alguna vez tuve, pero eso ahora esta siendo un poco doloroso para mí…-**_

_**-De acuerdo, si esa es tu decisión; yo te apoyo, eres como una hija para mi; solo te pediré que te cuides mucho-**_

_**-Claro Director, muchas gracias-**__le di una ultima sonrisa y salí de su oficina, últimamente me era difícil sonreír._

_No había ido con uniforme así que no me podía quedar en clases, cuando salí de la oficina del Director toco el receso por lo que me encontré con mis amigos._

_**-Buenos días Erza, Gray y Levy-chan-**__ dije con una sonrisa forzada_

_**-Buenos días, ¿porque no viniste a clase?-**__ me pregunto Erza con semblante serio_

_**-Porque ya no vendré más a la escuela, vine a despedirme. Volveré a casa-**__ todos me miraron sorprendidos y tristes a la vez. Ellos conocían mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo y no podían hacer nada al respecto._

_**-Que te vaya bien en tu viaje Lu-chan-**__ dijo mostrando un mirada cargada de tristeza. Me sentí feliz de que al menos para ellos yo seguía existiendo y que me seguían queriendo._

_**-Les escribiré todas las semanas-**__ dije y me dirigí a abrazar a todos en señal de despedida. Mientras abrazaba a Gray vi a Natsu que nos miraba entre confundido y furioso, pero no le preste atención. A pesar del poco tiempo me hice muy buena amiga de Gray y de los demás._

_Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela para terminar de empacar mis pertenencias y así volver a casa._

_Me acerque a la vecina y le dije que si venia un joven pelirosado –conociendo a Natsu seguro que entraría a mi casa-le entregue unas cosas que dejé para el __**-Por favor se lo encargo, adiós-**__ y así partí hacia la estación de trenes. Durante mi viaje, mientras iba en el tren fue donde explote en llanto, no lo podía soportar, era demasiado triste pero no me quedó otra opción._

* * *

_**General POV**_

_**-Oye, ¿tu eres amigo de la jovencita Lucy?-**__ pregunto la anciana, Natsu solo asintió.__**-Esto dejo para ti-**__ dijo y le entrego unos paquetes y sobres._

_Natsu se puso a leer la carta que Lucy había dejado para él en la cual se despedía… Luego abrió los regalos. Uno era el regalo de navidad que la rubia le había comprado el día en que ella apareció, le regalo un collar el cual tenia grabado sus nombres y un "mejores amigos por siempre". Y el otro era un cuadro que había hecho ella misma con la foto que se habían sacado. Había dejado escrito: "Gracias por este año sensacional, fuiste mi único y mejor amigos y también la persona que me robo el corazón, espero que seas feliz junto a tu novia. Te quiere Lucy H."_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

* * *

Y con ese último mensaje me despedí de ti, me fui de tu vida dejándote el camino libre hacia tu felicidad. Me dolió hacerlo, dolió porque tuve que alejarme de una verdadera familia que me acogió, de unos grandes amigos que sin importar las circunstancias me apoyaron y protegieron, de la persona que mas amaba y apreciaba, que a pesar de ser una desconocida en un principio me sonrió y me acepto; la persona con la cual forje un gran amistad de la cual sin ser nuestra culpa florecieron sentimientos; de mi mejor amigo; de Ti.

Mi corazón aun sigue sumergido en ese mar negro que genero esa albina con su llegada, ya no es tan profundo como solía ser ya que lo fui superando poco a poco, sinceramente espero que te des cuenta que ella fue quien nos separo.

Aún hoy en día sigo en contacto con Erza, Gray, Levy-chan y los demás, por cartas, e-mail o por teléfono.

Hace 2 años que me fui de Magnolia. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos y volvamos a tener ese lazo que una vez se disolvió. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona, siempre le perteneció y siempre lo hará, esa persona especial que no me lo quiere devolver, Tú; Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este primer fic de esta lectora y fan compulsiva del nalu, y escritora principiante. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos agradado n_n **

**N/A: todo dependerá de ustedes, yo tengo pensado una continuación, pero de ustedes y sus reviews dependerá ;) **

**Así que por favor dejen sus reviews x3 cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida –recuerden que soy principiante-**

**Se despide Roci-chan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 divino año nuevo

**Ohayo Minna! ^^ Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic y también agradezco sus reviews :'D Que tal pasaron la navidad? Yo bien ^^ Comí mucho -w- xD Jaja Que tengan un prospero año nuevo ^^ ¿¡Como es eso de que no vamos a tener capítulos ni manga hasta el 10 de enero?! ¬¬ TT^TT**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera el Nalu hubiera existido desde el primer capitulo xD al igual que el Jerza, el Gale y el Gruvia (?) Pertenece a nuestro querido Hiro Mashima-sama quien creo este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia. La historia es completamente mía, salida de mi "inocente", loca y retorcida cabecita :3 (?

Narración

_Flashback o pensamientos_

**Diálogos y pensamientos**

**Divino Año Nuevo**

**Natsu POV**

No lo puedo creer Lucy se fue? Porque? No lo entiendo…Luego de ver los regalos me dispuse a leer la carta de vuelta para lograr entender la razón por la cual se había alejado de mi lado sin habérmelo dicho.

La carta decía:

"Querido Natsu:

Lamento no poder despedirme de ti frente a frente, la verdad no tenia el valor de hacerlo y si lo llegaba a hacer y aparecía ella no lo soportaría…Por ello te escribí esta carta. Durante todo este año que estuvimos juntos la pase súper genial. Fuiste la única persona que me creía y me apoyaba en mis locas ideas, además de Levy-chan, Erza y Gray. Ustedes se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí. Todos en Fairy Tail lograron ocupar un lugar en mi corazón que solo fue habitado por mis padres en algún momento. De todo corazón les quiero agradecer a todos en la secundaria Fairy Tail y sobre todo a ti, mi mejor amigo. Me siento muy mal por irme así pero no me queda otra opción. El día que Lisanna apareció mi corazón se sintió solitario de nuevo. Pero vi los intentos fallidos para acercarte a mí y por eso te lo agradezco. Pero esa no es la razón por la que me fui. Me aleje de tu lado porque estaba celosa, celosa de que ella ocupe el lugar que yo ansiaba en tu corazón, ser tu novia. Sé que ya es tarde para decirte esto, pero Te Amo Natsu. Por esa misma razón me alejo para no interponerme entre tú y tu novia. Espero que continúes con ella, logres tus metas y sueños y vivas tu vida felizmente. Eres un chico de gran corazón y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí, no lo olvides.

Te amo Natsu Dragneel. Algún día volveré a Magnolia

PD. Los otros 4 sobres son uno para Erza, otro para Gray, otro para Ley-chan y el ultimo para nuestros compañeros, que alguien la lea en voz alta para ellos

Adiós, Lucy H."

No podía ser cierto, mi mejor amiga, la persona a la cual mas confianza tenia, la mujer que amaba se había ido… Porque… Si, yo estoy enamorado de Lucy…

Estuve deprimido durante todas las vacaciones. Erza y gray me iban a buscar a casa todos los días para que salga a dar un paseo o algo así, pero yo me negaba a salir incluso había veces en las que no les abría la puerta. Me sentía muy triste mi mejor amiga se había ido y por mi culpa y no sé que hice para ocasionar su partida. Pasé todos los días encerrado en mi habitación, solo salía para comprar comida y alimento para gatos; si no Happy se moriría de hambre. Todos los días observaba la foto que me dio, aquella imagen en la que estábamos los dos, yo abrazándola por sobre sus hombros y ella agarrando mis brazos; los dos con unas enormes sonrisas, pero no me importaba la mía; solo observaba la suya, tan hermosa y tan radiante como siempre. Ya no volvería a ver esa sonrisa ni escuchar su melodiosa voz o ver su alegría cuando íbamos a la biblioteca nunca más…

Al regreso de clases yo ya no era el mismo joven hiperactivo y feliz que solía ser. Siempre estaba depresivo y no sociabilizaba mucho. Mis amigos se preocupaban mucho por mi hasta el punto de encerrarme en un salón para que diga la razón de porque me encontraba en ese estado. Yo me reusaba a hablar; no iba a recordar la razón de mi tristeza de nuevo, solo erza y gray conocían la razón, lo deduje porque no me molestaron o encerraron en un salón de clases.

Me encontraba en la azotea de la secundaria junto con mi soledad y depresión. De pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta **-¡Natsu aquí estas!-**.

**-¿Que quiere Lisanna?-** pregunte con hostilidad

**-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porque me hablas así? Soy tu novia no deberías hablarme así a mi**- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras _novia_ y _a mi._

_**-**_**No me sucede nada**_**-**_ dije con notable molestia. Desde que Lucy se fue y que en su carta nombraba a Lisanna me molestaba su simple presencia.

**-¡¿Porque eres así conmigo?!-**pregunto indignada.

**-¡Porque es tu culpa que Lucy se haya ido!-**grite molesto.

**-¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?! No es mi culpa de que esa rubia tonta se haya ido por ninguna razón-** contrataco. Estaba a punto de estallar de ira, se hacia la victima!

**-¡No le digas rubia tonta, tiene nombre y es mas inteligente que tu!-** eleve mi tono de voz, estaba muy molesto porque insultaba a la mujer que amo.

**-¡¿Me estas insultado?!-**

**-¡Solo te digo lo que es verdad, no te estoy insultando!-** estaba fuera mis casillas

**-¡¿Por qué me estas tratando así?! ¡Soy tu novia!, ¡¿acaso no me amas?!-** grito con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-No Lisanna, no te amo. La chica que se robo mi corazón fue Lucy. A ti te quiero pero como una amiga, solo eso-** dije mas calmado

**-¡¿Quien se cree esa rubia tonta para robarme a mi novio?!¡Tu no puedes dejarme!-**dijo alterada

**-Muy tarde Lisanna, terminamos. Y por favor no me vuelvas a buscar. Sé que no estuviste **_**sola**_** mientras estaba en la otra secundaria-**le dije mientras la miraba de reojo. Vi su expresión de sorpresa. _**-Te descubrí**__-_ pensé.

Me aleje de ella, la causante de mi tristeza. Aunque no fue del todo su culpa; también fue la mía por escucharla a ella y no a _Mi Lucy. _Yo fui quien la dejo sola en muchas ocasiones y me siento muy culpable, deseo volver a verla y pedirle disculpas, aunque creo que eso no será suficiente por lo que le hice. Fui un tonto por mi culpa –y en parte la de Lisanna- aleje a la persona que mas ame en toda mi vida a parte de mi padre…

**-Natsu vamos al cine ¿quieres venir?-** pregunto Titania

**-No gracias vayan ustedes-** dije desganado

**-¿Que te sucede cabeza de carbón?-** me insulto Gray con la intención de que volvamos a las peleas que antes solíamos armar. Aunque últimamente lo hace con verdaderas intenciones de golpearme.

**-Nada exhibicionista, solo termine con Lisanna; ella fue la culpable de que Lucy se haya ido-** dije cabizbajo.

Gray no aguanto la rabia, apretó sus dientes y se abalanzo sobre mí a golpearme. Me pegaba en el rostro, yo no me defendía porque en parte sabia que necesitaba descargarse y por qué tenia la culpa; aunque no me daba cuenta.

**-¡Gray ya, suficiente! ¡Déjalo en paz!-** Grito alterada Erza

**-¡No solo fue culpa de Lisanna, también fue la tuya maldito!-** grito a todo pulmón con notable furia **-¡Tú la dejaste sola! ¡¿Porque no le dijiste desde un principio a Lisanna que ya no la amabas?!-** yo no podía decir nada porque tenia razón, todo fue mi culpa; yo solo mantenía oculta la mirada bajo mi flequillo

**-Ya fue suficiente Gray-** dijo la escarlata –**aunque gray tiene razón es culpa de los dos que nuestra Lucy se haya ido de nuestro lado-**

No sabia que hacer me sentía demasiado culpable. Solo atiné a levantarme y correr en dirección a casa. Lagrimas traicioneras corrieron a través de mi rostro, no recordaba lo que eran las lagrimas, la ultima vez que llore fue cuando mi padre murió… pero ese dolor no se compara con el que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Al llegar a mi casa, Happy se me acerco dispuesto a saludarme pero no lo hizo por el grito que pegue, un grito de ira y tristeza que durante tanto tiempo me lo estuve guardando. Luego se acercó a mi para consolarme, yo lo abrase aunque el abrazo que necesitaba en esos momento no eran los de Happy; eran los de Lucy.

Al terminar de desahogarme vi en el suelo una carta. Debieron dejarla cuando estaba en la escuela por debajo de la puerta. La tomé y vi el remitente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al leer de quien provenía, algo en mi interior dio un salto de alegría.

_**Para: Natsu Dragneel – Magnolia**_

_**De: Lucy H.**_

No lo podía creer, una carta de Lucy… Lucy me había mandado una carta. Rápidamente la abrí y la leí. Decía:

"Querido Natsu

Sé que estuvo mal de mi parte el haberme ido de esa manera y lo lamento mucho. Lo siento si te hice mal con mi partida.

Solo quería saber como te encontrabas, yo bien; estoy viviendo en una ciudad muy linda y estoy terminando la secundaria en una gran academia. ¿Como están todas las cosas entre tu y Lisanna? Espero que yo no haya arruinado nada

Solo eso. Me despido saludos a los chicos. Aunque ya les mande una carta a cada uno Jaja pero bueno. Ah! También saluda a Happy de mi parte. Como lo extraño, en realidad los extraño a ustedes dos y a los demás

PD. Aun sigo teniendo este sentimiento por ti, Te amo Natsu Dragneel

Adiós. Lucy H."

Estaba muy emocionado por haber leído la carta de Lucy que me puse a saltar en el sofá. Aunque me molestaron dos cosas de la misma. Una: que hablo de Lisanna; _¿Como están todas las cosas entre tu y Lisanna? Espero que yo no haya arruinado nada._ Las cosas entre Lisanna y yo nunca estuvieron bien incluso antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida, siempre estábamos discutiendo y aunque la quería mucho sentía que no era feliz a su lado, pero eso se acabó. Y dos: que no me dijo a donde vivía y tampoco me dio una dirección a la cual podía responderle la carta.

_Al día siguiente_

Fui a la escuela con mejor humor que los días anteriores y no era el único, Levy, Erza, Gray y muchos chicos mas estaba iguales que yo de felices; aunque no creo que tanto pero estaba muy felices.

**-Buenos días Erza, Levy y princesa de hielo-** dije con una sonrisa la cual se transformo en una carcajada al ver las caras de sorpresa de mis compañeros.

**-¡No puede ser, Natsu me insulto y esta de buen humor. Es el fin del mundo!-** dijo gray con sarcasmo.

**-¿Se puede saber porque tanta felicidad?-**Pregunto Erza

**-Porque recibí una carta de Lucy aunque no me dijo donde vivía-** dije feliz. Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos de nuevo

**-¡¿Tu también?!-** dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba su sobre al igual que Erza y Gray.

Sin duda alguna esa carta había sido los mas feliz que me paso luego de su partida aunque cada vez que recordaba que no sabia donde estaba viviendo me ponía triste de nuevo, eso significaba que no quería que la busquemos ni que la visitemos…

Durante todo el año solo recibimos 2 cartas mas, al menos yo; pero seguro que Levy recibía mas y mas seguido. Otra vez volví a mi depresión cuando deje de recibir sus hermosas cartas. No sabía si se encontraba bien o no, eso era lo que me ponía más triste y preocupado de que le haya sucedido algo. La extrañaba demasiado, muchas veces le pregunte a Levy sobre ella y me respondía que estaba bien, solo eso.

Estuve ese año y otro más sin saber nada de ella hasta que me llego otra carta de ella. Sinceramente me alegro un poco el año, pero solo recibí esa única carta en todo el año.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se había ido, ya no estábamos en la secundaria; ahora estábamos en la universidad aunque no nos separamos, todos los estudiantes de los salones 5A, 5B y 5C habíamos pasado a la universidad de Magnolia; la universidad Fairy, un anexo de la secundaria Fairy Tail fundada por el director Makarov. A pesar de los años seguíamos siendo los mimos, nadie había cambiado, solo físicamente un poco.

Lisanna estuvo el ultimo año de secundaria con nosotros aunque ya se había conseguido otro novio, estaba algo feliz de verla a ella feliz y de haberme liberado de sus garras; sentía pena por el pobre joven que fue su novio.

_Noche buena _

Ya habían llegado las fiestas, no me gustaban estas fechas ya que en estos días se había ido Lucy. Pero no era su culpa sino la mía. Lo había superado un poco pero la culpa me perseguía constantemente. Tenía pesadillas en las que Lucy estaba en mis brazos pero de repente se esfumaba o alguien me la arrebataba; despertándome pensando que es solo una simple pesadilla pero luego dándome cuenta de que es la cruda y triste realidad de mi vida. Mi corazón; mi mejor amiga; mi amada; _mi Lucy_ no estaba a mi lado.

Había decidido dar un paseo por las frías calles de magnolia; en estas fechas hacia demasiado frio. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos por el frio mientras caminaba.

Veía parejas felices dadas de las manos, o con sus respectivos hijos, o besándose y eso me hacia mal, me sentía solitario sin mi preciosa Lucy. Fui un estúpido al dejarla ir, por mi culpa y la de la "albina malvada" mi preciada amiga; mi bella amada; mi ángel de hebras doradas y mirada de chocolate no se encontraba en mis brazos.

Pase por en frente de una pequeña dulcería cuando vi algo que me sorprendió un poco. Una cabellera rubia estaba comprando unos pocos dulces; a quien engaño se había comprado una bolsa gigante de dulces, me sorprendió que se quisiera comer todos esos dulces ella sola; y también me sorprendió esa cabellera rubia larga hasta su cadera. **-**_**Lucy**_**-** pensé pero luego me convencí de que no podía ser ella; ya que ella no vivía en magnolia.

Seguí mi camino sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que "esa" persona había salido de la dulcería y choque ella y caí de sentado en el frio pavimento.

**-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba-** me disculpe

**-No te preocupes, no paso nada-** me sorprendí ya que su voz me parecía familia. Cuando me levante solo pude de ver a una joven rubia con un gorro en la cabeza y una gran bolsa de dulces. No podía ver su cara.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude con esa gran bolsa? Seria una forma de perdón por haber chocado contigo-** dije mientras me rascaba la nuca un poco apenado por ser tan despistado.

**-Esta bien-** dijo ella mostrando un poco una sonrisa. Yo solo detuve un taxi para que la llevara hasta su casa.

Se subió al mismo y yo le entregue la bolsa, me despedí y el taxi arranco. Me disponía a seguir mi camino en esa fría noche cuando:

**-Muchas gracias, Natsu-** escuche gracias a mi buen oído pero cuando voltee a mirarla ya estaba lejos.-_**Ella era…-**_ pensé aun sin salir de mi asombro.

_Víspera de año nuevo_

Una semana, pase una semana pensando en aquella rubia…

En la universidad habían estado organizando una fiesta para festejar año nuevo como siempre. Aunque no pidieron mi ayuda porque estaba muy distraído y no haría bien las cosas que me pidiesen.

**-Natsu necesito que vayas a comprar estas cosas para la fiesta de esta noche-** me pidió Erza

**-Como digas bestia-** le dije lo mas despreocupado posible

**-¡¿Que dijiste?!-** grito enfurecida Titania.

**-Erza cálmate por favor-** Jellal, su novio trataba de calmarla para que no me mate mientras yo corría para salvar mi vida por el comentario que sin querer se me escapo

Mientras iba corriendo hacia la tienda; porque conociendo a Erza durante tantos años sabia que si la hacia esperar me arrancaría el corazón; tropecé con una roca y caí sobre una joven. ¡¿Que acaso la suerte se burla de mi chocando con todo el mundo?!

**-Lo lamento mucho-** dije poniéndome de cuatro patas sobre ella para poder levantarme pero no pude moverme de la posición al ver su rostro. -**Lucy**- susurre sorprendido.

¡CLICK! Ahora lo entendía, la joven de los dulces había sido Lucy! Por eso su voz me sonaba tan familiar. La vi sonrojada por nuestra posición y eso hizo que mi rostro también tomara un color carmín.

**-¡Lucy eres tu!-** grite de la felicidad al tenerla junto a mi de nuevo. Tal vez suerte no se burlaba de mi, si no que quería que me choque siempre solo con Lucy. Era nuestro destino encontrarnos.

Me levante de encima de ella para que pudiera sentarse y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas para impedir que se aleje de mi lado otra vez. Paso un tiempo y ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-**Hola Natsu, tanto tiempo-** susurro sonrojada en mi odio

**-Al fin volviste. Te extrañé demasiado-** susurre escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Extrañaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolates, su cuerpo, el olor a vainilla que emana su cabello, su simple presencia.

-**si volví-**susurro en mi oído**.-Natsu… ¿porque no nos levantamos?-**

**-Ah?... Ah si, claro-** me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse. No podía sacar esa boba sonrisa de mi rostro. Ella también sonreía, se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo.

**-¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-** le pregunte con fingida molestia. Ahora me podía decir donde había estado todos estos dos años ya que había vuelto a magnolia.

**-En la ciudad vecina-** respondió con simpleza.

**-o-ok-** dije con una gota de sudor en la nuca. –**Oye, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta de la universidad esta noche?-**

**-Claro, me encantaría. Podre ver a Gray, a Erza, a Levy-chan y a los demás de nuevo-** se decía a ella misma. Me moleste un poco al escuchar el nombre del cubo de hielo, me atacaron los celos…

**-¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada o algo?-** pregunte cambiando de tema para salir del incomodo silencio que nos rodeo.

**-Me encantaría pero; ¿no ibas hacia algún lado?-** pregunto ladeando la cabeza. UPS! Me olvide del encargo de Erza, ahora me asesinara cuando regrese.

**-Si, lo olvide; ahora Erza me matara… debo irme Lucy, nos vemos en la fiesta-** dije mientras retomaba mi camino. Me despedí de Lucy con mi mano, ella hizo lo mismo y también retomo su camino.

_En la fiesta_

La fiesta era normal, y por normal me refiero a mesas volando, cerveza, gritos y peleas, como siempre fue Fairy Tail. Estaba impaciente, Lucy aun no llegaba y la espera me estaba matando así que comencé una pelea con Gray, la cual termino cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron y dejaron entrar a dos jóvenes; los dos rubios. La mujer era Lucy; estaba hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno con detalles en dorado; con una tira que sujetaba el vestido al hombro derecho y pegado al cuerpo resaltando su dotada figura, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto con ondas en las puntas.

Quede embobado con ese hermoso ángel de hebras doradas parada frente a mí con una hermosa sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas. Pero automáticamente mi cara cambio cuando vi que venia tomada del brazo del otro chico rubio. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos de color azul; con una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda y vestía de gala como todos los demás chicos. Los celos me inundaron de nuevo e iba a arrancar a Lucy de sus brazos cuando Erza me detuvo.

**-De aquí no te mueves **_**Señor Celoso**_**-** me dijo con una picara sonrisa. **–Solo es su primo Sting-** Eso solo me calmo un poco pero no me detendría hasta tener a Lucy en _Mis_ brazos y lejos de los pervertidos que tengo como amigos.

**-Hola Natsu, te presento a mi primo Sting. También fue invitado por una chica de aquí y se ofreció a traerme-** me dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos presentaba –**Stingy él es Natsu-**

**-Hola-** dije secamente. Los celos me estaban consumiendo. Un momento ¿_Stingy_? Ese es el apodo más gracioso que escuche en toda mi vida.

**-¿Él es el idiota que te hizo llorar rubia-nee?-** dijo fulminándome con su mirada. Al escuchar lo que dijo mi sentí mal, yo fui el causante de que mi preciosa Lucy llorara…

**-Etto… No él no fue. ¡Y deja de llamarme **_**rubia-nee, **_**tengo nombre!-** le dijo molesta tratando de encubrirme.

**-Bueno Lucy-nee-** dijo haciendo énfasis**.-Yo iré con mi cita-** se encamino hacia una albina de cabello hasta los hombros que identifique como Yukino Aguria.

La fiesta estuvo genial. La última celebración en la que estuvo Lucy fue hace dos años y aquel día no estaba feliz; pero en cambio hoy; su sonrisa iluminaba a todos. Lo cual me hizo feliz a mí también. Estuvo casi toda la noche hablando con Levy y Erza, había ocasiones en las que Gray la abrazaba provocándome celos a propósito, aunque también lo hacia porque la había extrañado al igual que todos los presentes en la celebración.

Luego de brindar le pedí a Lucy que me acompañara afuera del salón. Debía hablar con ella, contarle de mis sentimientos, no podía seguir guardándomelos; al menos si se los dijera se quedaría a mi lado –_eso espero_- pensé.

Al llegar a una banca fuera de la "pequeña" fiesta de la universidad, me dispuse a hablar pero los nervios me consumían.

**-L-Lucy y-yo quiero d-decirte algo-** mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y estaba temblando levemente. Ella me miraba esperando que siguiera hablando aunque también la note temblar un poco y estaba algo sonrojada

**-Y-yo…-**suspire, era tan difícil decirle a una persona _"oye, te amo"? _–**Te amo Lucy-** al fin logre decírselo. Temía por su respuesta, solo vi que abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro le ganaba al cabello de Erza de tan rojo que estaba.

El silencio era incomodo, me hacia pensar que ya no sentía nada por mi, que ya había encontrado a alguien que la hacia feliz; si eso era verdad la dejaría ser feliz; ya que si ella era feliz yo también. Tenia mis ojos cerrados cuando sentí una presión en mis labios, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y me encontré a Lucy besándome con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejilla carmín. Lentamente fui correspondiendo su cálido beso al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, era suave, cálido y lleno de ternura. Había esperado y soñado tanto con este momento y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Estaba muy feliz. Al separarnos ella bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzada de su acto. Puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y con delicadeza comencé a subir su cabeza haciéndola que me viera. Estaba muy sonrojada.

**-Estas muy hermosa esta noche, te amo Mi Lucy-** dije de la forma más tierna que pude y con una cálida sonrisa.

**-Yo también te amo Natsu-** dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el corazón de la persona mas fría del mundo.

Ahora fui yo quien la beso, pero esta vez fue con mas ferocidad; mas cálido; mas tierno pero al mismo tiempo con necesidad; la necesitaba, la extrañaba, la amaba.

Al separarnos a la fuerza por la falta de oxigeno pregunto **– ¿que sucedió con Lisanna?-**

**-Me di cuenta de lo que me dijiste aquella vez en tu carta de despedida, ella fue la culpable de que te fueras de mi lado; aunque también fue mi culpa por dejarte de lado-** dije tristemente cabizbajo

**-No te preocupes por eso, ya paso-** dijo levantando mi cabeza para poder observar la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto.- **¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-** pregunte, no podía esperar mas; no iba a dejar que se me escapara de nuevo así que me apresure a preguntárselo.

**-Claro que si-** respondió mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para abrazarme. No pude evitarlo y la volví a besar. Sus labios eran como una droga para mí. Tanto tiempo que espere por este momento no podía déjalo pasar. No la dejaría ir nunca más.

Al volver al salón todos nos miraron con sonrisas burlonas, al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas todos dijeron al mismo tiempo **–Se guussssssstan!-** haciendo que los dos nos ruboricemos.

**-Ya era hora Flamita, si no se lo decías y se iba te iba a dejar sin descendencia-** Me dijo Gray feliz por nosotros dos.

**-¿Y entonces porque no se lo dices a Juvia?-** grite haciendo que todos me escucharan y molestaran a Gray.

**-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Lu-chan!-** dijo Levy abrazando a mi_ novia _Lucy, que bien se sentía decir eso.

**-Muchas gracias Levy-chan, espero que tu también lo sigas siendo con Gajeel-** dijo sonrojando a la pequeña peliazul.

**-Al fin están juntos. Natsu estuvo todo el año pasado deprimido-** dijo Erza haciéndome sonrojar ferozmente. Mi novia solo se reía a carcajadas.

**-¿Cuando me presentaras a Jellal?-** dijo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a Erza, pronto entendió las palabras de Lucy y se sorprendió de que lo conociera. –**Como…-**

**-Lucy, ¡hola!-** dijo Jellal abrazando a Lucy y ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Titania y mía.

**-¿Se conocen?-** pregunte un poco celoso, a quien engaño; muy celoso de que otro chico este abrazando a _MI _Lucy.

**-Jellal iba a la otra secundaria pero hace un año vino a Magnolia a estudiar. El me mostro la escuela y fue mi primer amigo allá-** dijo con una sonrisa. Al notar mi mirada agarro y entrelazo nuestras manos.

**-Lucy es una gran chica. La vi perdida ese día y me acerque a ayudarla, luego de eso nos hicimos amigos y siempre me hablaba de un tal Natsu y que lo amaba demasiado. Ella también me ayudo en muchas ocasiones**- dijo Jellal viéndome con una sonrisa burlona.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara acompañe a Lucy a su casa, que extrañamente era la misma donde vivo hace dos años. Fui y me acosté en su cómoda cama, como extrañaba esa sensación de suavidad mezclada con su dulce aroma. Ella a regañadientes se acomodó junto a mí. La abrase por la cintura y poco a poco nos fuimos entregando a Morfeo, al fin estaba junto a mi hermoso ángel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel año nuevo fue el mejor de toda mi vida porque mi deseo se cumplió, tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado. Por cobarde no le dije mis sentimientos y termine perdiéndola, pero al menos hoy esta conmigo y no la dejare alejarse nunca mas. Hace tres años que mi Lucy volvió a mi vida y a mi corazón, vivimos juntos en su casa Happy y Plue convive como hermanos y nosotros llevamos casado ocho meses ya, a pesar de que nos digan que somos jóvenes para estar casados yo soy feliz con mi esposa. Cada día me despierto al lado de un hermoso ángel, mi esposa; mi amada Lucy. Soy feliz con ella, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré.

Sin duda aquel año nuevo ilumino mi vida y me permitió ser feliz junto a mí querida esposa y mi _familia de hadas._

**Que tal quedo? :3 Espero que les guste, lo escribí un poco apurada porque tenia que prepararme para esta noche ^_^ ****Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este primer fic de esta lectora y fan compulsiva del nalu, y escritora principiante. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos agradado n_n**

**Lector imaginario: que la tiene esta chica con publicar justo los días de fiesta?! e_e**

**Roci-chan: no tengo nada, solo se me da la gana joderles la vida ¬¬, ok no xD**

**Lector imaginario: ._.U ok DEJEN REVIEWS AQUÍ ABAJITO! ****Cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida –recuerden que es principiante-**

**Agradecimientos: les quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y también a los que no lo leyeron ;)**

**Muchisisisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews *^*: ****SweetBloodyNight****, ****niixuiix****, ****nyaanekito****, ****MajoDragneel****, ****Nashi Dragneel****, ****Lucy Conejita****, ****LU 95 y ****Lucystelarmagekeys****. **

**Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo y que en este 2013 se cumplan sus sueños y metas ^.^ Déjenme de regalo un chocolate *^* ok no xD**

**Se despide Roci-chan**


	3. Chapter 3 A su lado soy feliz

**Hola gente bonita de :D Como hay algunos que me pidieron una continuación, pues aquí esta ^^. Cuando leí los reviews una idea comenzó a volar por mi cabeza, y pensé "¿que tal si hago un capitulo 3?" y aquí esta :D (?) Quería escribir otro fic pero la idea voladora no me dejaba en paz ._. Que les pareció el manga y el capitulo 165? *^* Yo ame a los 2!. w Me gusto Erza, porque demostró que a pesar de ser una pequeña niña ya poseía el gran corazón que tiene; el corazón de FT; y protegió a Kagura para que no sufriera lo que sufrieron ella y Simon. Y el capi del anime, me gusto por que si xD por el simple echo de ser anime! .w.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera el Nalu hubiera existido desde el primer capitulo xD al igual que el Jerza, el Gale y el Gruvia (?) Pertenece a nuestro querido Hiro Mashima-sama quien creó este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia. La historia es completamente mía, salida de mi "inocente", loca y retorcida cabecita :3 (?

* * *

• Narración

• **Diálogos**

• _Presentación y flashback_

* * *

**A su lado soy feliz**

**Natsu POV**

Era una mañana tranquila, las aves cantaban mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse anunciando que hoy era otro día más.

Los rayos solares del gran astro se filtraban por la ventana logrando que despertara. Abrí lentamente los ojos esperando que se acostumbraran a la luz. Sentía un peso en mi pecho, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario me agradaba tener _ese peso _sobre mí.

Cuando pude abrir totalmente mis ojos pude divisar un ángel a mi lado; mi ángel. Mi preciosa rubia dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. Amaba ver su rostro mientras dormia -y también cuando no dormía-, se veía tan tranquila. Mientras la observaba inconscientemente se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Lucy era perfecta. Era hermosa, inteligente, dulce y amigable, y una gran persona. Aquella preciosa criatura llego a mi vida hace 8 años. Así es llevamos casado 6 años ya, nuestro amor creció demasiado durante ese tiempo -y el amor no fue lo único que floreció-.

Luego de unos minutos de observar a mi hermosa esposa, vi sus rosados labios entreabiertos y no pude resistirme a besarla. Cuando se trataba de aquellos labios que clamaban por mi, no poseía ni un poco de autocontrol sobre mi. Eran una droga; y lo mejor de todo es que solo eran para mí.

Mientras la besaba sentí como correspondía dicho beso. Al separarme de ella la vi con los ojos abiertos, los cuales quería volver a cerrarse y seguir durmiendo. Aquellos ojos chocolate que me encantaban.

**-Buenos días hermosa- **dije mostrando una de mis típicas sonrisas.

**-Mmm... Buenos días cariño- **dijo aun un poco dormida mientras se estiraba en la cama. Al terminar rodeo sus suaves y delicados brazos por mi cuello mientras yo me posicionaba con cuidado sobre ella.

**-Ya te despertaste dormilona- **dije pícaramente.

**-Si... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-** preguntó a lo cual negué con la cabeza.

Estaba tan feliz, aunque no tanto como el día en que volvió a Magnolia. Pero ella no es la única que me hace feliz. Volví a besar a mi querida mujer mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura. De pronto la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió dejando ver a tres pequeñas personitas, mis hijos.

* * *

_Layla e Igneel Dragneel, ambos niños de 6 años; de cabellos rosados, se diferencian por sus ojos;, Layla posee ojos color chocolate como los de Lucy; mientras que Igneel tiene ojos color jade como yo. Heredaron mi sonrisa; cosa que a Lucy le encanta. Ambos gemelos son tranquilos e inteligentes, pero también son impulsivos. _

_Nashi Dragneel, mi pequeño ángel de 3 años -en realidad los 4 son mis ángeles-, posee hebras doradas como las de su bella madre, y ojos jade. Es mas tranquila que sus hermanos pero eso no le quita que posee los genes Dragneel. _

* * *

Soy muy celoso y sobreprotector, me molesto demasiado cuando algún pervertido mira de manera no muy santa a _MI Lucy._ O cuando algún niño se acerca a _Mi Layla, _ni hablar de cuando _Mi Nashi_ sea grande…Solo espero que no saquen el físico de su madre, sino tendré que encadenarlas dentro de la casa. Nadie se acercara a _Mis Chicas, _Igneel me comprende, el sobreprotege a sus hermanas.

**-¡Papi, Mami!- **gritaron mis gemelos**.- ¡Buenos días!- **dijeron al unísono mientras dejaban en nuestra cama una bandeja con el desayuno preparado por Virgo.

**-Papi, Mami- **dijo con una cálida sonrisa mi pequeña Nashi quien se acercó a la cama.

**-Buenos días mis amores- **respondió mi bella Lucy.

**-¡Que bien desayuno!-**grite mientras mis ojos brillaban de felicidad. Virgo cocinaba muy bien, su comida siempre era deliciosa, al igual que la de Lucy.

* * *

Luego de desayunar

**-¿Que les parece si vamos a almorzar al Restaurante Fairy Tail como todos los días?-** pregunto Lucy

_El Restaurante Fairy Tail, era un lujoso restaurante que había inaugurado Mirajane al terminar la universidad, ella era la dueña, su hermano Elfman y su esposo Laxus la ayudaban atendiendo las mesas mientras ella cocinaba. Para todos nosotros, sus compañeros de secundaria y universidad la comida era gratis; invitación de la casa. Allí compartíamos con todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos. Y nuestros hijos se divierten con sus "primos". _

**-¡Eso estaría súper!- **dijimos Layla, Igneel y Nashi. Lucy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

**-Ustedes son idénticos-** dijo con una gran sonrisa. **–De acuerdo me daré un baño- **dijo dirigiéndose al baño de nuestra habitación. En ese instante una idea cruzo por mi mente.

**-Virgo, baña a los niños en el otro baño por favor-** dije a lo que la pelirosada asintió.

Dicho eso me dirigí silenciosamente al baño donde se encontraba mi esposa. Entré y escuche el sonido de la regadera, se estaba dando una ducha. Sonreí de forma maliciosa y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Me metí sigilosamente en la ducha detrás de Lucy que aun no se había dado cuenta. Deje que el agua cayera sobre un momento y luego puse en marcha mi plan. Abrace por detrás a Lucy; ella se sobresalto y me miro sorprendida y sonrojada.

**-¿Q-Que esta ha-haciendo?-** tartamudeó.

**-Quiero tener un momento de intimidad contigo como antes-** dije de forma seductora. Comencé a besar a Lucy y ella no opuso resistencia. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por quien tendría el control, era un lucha ardiente y apasionada. Adoraba besar sus labios.

Baje de sus labios hasta su cuelo y comencé a dar pequeños mordiscos y besos. Con esta acción Lucy dejo escapar uno que otro gemido, ese era mi sonio favorito; elevaba mi ego.

**-No… podemos hacerlo… ahora-** dijo jadeante.-**Si tardamos mucho los niños se molestaran-**

No me agradaba que siempre tuviera la razón y menos en esta situación…

**-Está bien-** dije con un pequeño puchero. Mi acción la enterneció y me beso, otra comenzó la danza pasional entre nuestras lenguas.

* * *

Luego de ducharnos y vestirnos, nos encaminamos a Fairy Tail. No era necesario un transporte ya que solo eran seis cuadras desde nuestra casa. Y tampoco quería ir en uno, extrañamente me daban mareos cuando subía a un transporte.

Al llegar entramos por la gran puerta y Lucy saludo dulcemente a todos. Siempre lo hacía, nuestros hijos se emocionaban como si fuera la primera vez que iban allí. Era muy divertido almorzar todos los días en Fairy Tail, estábamos con nuestra _Familia de Hadas._

Yo luchaba contra Gray y Gajeel. Lucy hablaba con Mira, Levy y Erza; y por supuesto con todas las otras chicas. Layla jugaba con sus primas Tsuna Redfox, Hikari Dreyar y Ur Fullbuster. Igneel luchaba con sus primos Tetsu Redfox, Neil y Dan Fullbuster; y Simon Fernandez. Nashi como siempre se encontraba sentada en las piernas de alguna de las chicas, en este caso eran las de Levy.

Disfrutamos todo el día de la compañía de nuestros amigos**. **Pero eso debía acabar ya que era de noche y los niños debías descansar** –Amor, ya deberíamos irnos; ya es de noche- **dije a mi esposa quien tenía a una Nashi dormida en sus piernas.

**-De acuerdo Natsu- **

**-Nos vemos mañana chicas- **dijo con su dulce sonrisa mientras cargaba a Nashi. **–Layla, Igneel; ya es hora de irnos-** llamo. Los gemelos no replicaron ya que tenían demasiado sueño, estaban canados.

**-Adiós princesa de hielo, chicos- **me despedí a mi manera de Gray y de los demás.

Y así sin más; nos encaminamos con nuestros pequeños a nuestro hogar. Igneel y Layla caminaban por la orilla del pequeño rio que cruza por la cuidad. Reí por lo bajo; eso lo sacaron de Lucy. Voltee mi cabeza para observar a mi rubia, caminaba pacíficamente mientras observando atentamente el cielo estrellado.

Me acerque a ella y la bese mientras se encontraba desprevenida. Luego baje mi cabeza y bese en la frente a mi pequeña Nashi. Era tan tierna cuando dormía.

Al llegar a nuestra casa Happy y Plue no recibieron felices como siempre, fuimos a arropar a los niños en su habitación –los tres compartían habitación- y nos dirigimos a la nuestra para poder descansar.

Nos recostamos abrazados en nuestra cómoda y suave cama. Me encantaba dormirme con el rostro y el aroma de Lucy grabados en mi mente; ambos dulces, y despertarme cada día con una diosa mi lado.

* * *

Soy feliz junto a mis hijos y sobre todo junto a mi amada rubia, quien fue capaz de darme lo que mas anhelaba; una familia. Ella; que me amó a pesar de mis errores, que me acepto tal y como soy, ella; quien nunca dejo de confiar en mi.

Me dio tres razones más para vivir felizmente y le estaré eternamente agradecido. Mis hijos me hacen muy feliz día a día, me hicieron madurar y me enseñaron a proteger y querer lo más importante, la familia y los amigos.

Cada día que pasa soy más y más feliz al ver a mis hijos reír, crecer y divertirse. Soy aun más feliz al dormir y despertar a su lado, verla sonreír, verla divertirse con los niños y conmigo. Si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar el día que vi a Lucy por primera vez; la rechazaría, por nada en el mundo cambiaria el día en que esa chica rubia tímida; hizo dar un giro de 360º a mi vida.

A su lado fui, soy y siempre seré feliz.

* * *

**-Fin-**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Este digamos que es el epilogo de esta historia, perdón si es algo corto, no se me ocurrió que mas escribir xD. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review :) y a los que leyeron y no leyeron mi fic también ;3. También les agradezco a los que leyeron "Cita a escondidas" xD**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**PatashifyDragneel****: **gracias por haberlo leído ^^

**Aankaa****: ***o* muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic! w es como un honor! Me encantaron tus fic! X3

**Solanco****:** Muchas gracias por haberlo leído ^^

**Nashi Dragneel****: **Gracias por dejar nuevamente tu review C:

**Hikari no kokoro****: **Gracias! Pues aquí tienes la conti xD

**paii****: **Te presto un pañuelo? xD Espero que te haya gustado este capi final.

* * *

**Pronto publicare otro fic ;3 cuídense mucho! Si más que decir, se despide Roci-chan ^^**

**Déjenme reviews! :3**


End file.
